Detente
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: The BAU team heads out to the bar after a hard case to relax, but the case turned out to be more difficult for certain team members. There will be changes to the team and angry team members.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds :(

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, I have read a few and thought I would give it a shot. I wrote this on my iPod and so I apologize for the mistakes- and there will be a lot! Also this has nothing to do with the show story line, it's just for fun.

Summary: The BAU team heads out to the bar after a hard case to relax, but the case turned out to be more difficult for certain team members. There will be changes to the team and angry team members.

Pairing: Morgan/Prentiss

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Detente<p>

The BAU team had just gotten back from a hard case, not saying that the other cases weren't stressful. The victims had been mothers, raped and murdered in front of their children. In this case not only were the mothers' victims but the kids too.

The team had decided to go to the bar after the landed instead of returning to their houses alone. They hoped to relieve some tension and relax, hopefully forgetting about the case. JJ decided to go home and spend time with Henry and Will, while Hotch skipped out on the bar to go pick up Jack from his Aunt Jessica's before the boy fell asleep. This left Garcia, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid and Rossi to head over to the bar themselves.

O'Leary's was quiet pub. They had dancing, music and lots of liquor, just what the team needed to unwind and forget the faces of the innocent victims. It was a good thing it was a Tuesday and the pub wasn't too full.

They ordered two fast rounds right off the bat. Garcia grabbed Morgans hand and dragged him to the dance floor with a, "You're with me handsome."

The team could tell his heart wasn't in the dance, but Morgan could not disappoint his 'Baby Girl'. Reid left to go entertain some young ladies at the bar with his newly refined magic tricks. Rossi with a whiskey and Prentiss with a coke talked about everything except for the past case including rat-pack, Reid's hair and their plans for their days off (as long as another sicko didn't force them into work). Garcia had texted Kevin as soon as hey arrived and he took Morgan's place on the dance floor.

Morgan returned to the team's table. This caused Rossi and Prentiss' conversation to halt as an awkward silence consumed them.

"Well, I'm too old for dancing. I'm going to head home," Rossi said as he stood up from his chair. But before he leaves, he added, "now don't forget about the genius, Garcia and Kevin just left so he doesn't have a ride home."

Rossi could see the tension between Morgan and Prentiss, it was so thick he could probably cut it with a knife. Neither profiler acknowledge Rossi's reminder, they just kept staring anywhere but at each other. With no response Rossi left hoping that someone had heard him.

Ever since Hotch had suggested Prentiss go undercover on this last case to a Parent Support group that 7 out of the 8 mothers were actively involved in, Morgan and Prentiss had not said a word to each other. They continued to sit in the awkward silence, both thinking about the events of the past few days.

*FLASHBACK*  
>"Reid and JJ review the geological profile," the two agent left the room, "Prentiss, you will be going undercover at the Parent Support Group; it's the only connection Garcia has found." Hotch said as he addressed his dark haired agent.<p>

"Yes sir." she nodded.

As they were about to leave another agent spoke up, "Wait, Hotch man! We could do this another way, Em-Prentiss shouldn't have to do this- it's not safe." Morgan concluded.  
>"What? Morgan are you trying to say I am incapable of doing my job?" Prentiss shrieked as Hotch stood silently to the side as his agents battled it out.<p>

"No, it just too dangerous! Have you seen what this SOB does to these women?"

"Yes I have, and I know we have to stop him. I am just as qualified as you, so if I need to go undercover to get this guy I will. And Morgan I don't need you to protect me, I'm a big girl." Emily yells as she storms out of the room set up for the BAU. She looks for JJ because JJ is the person she turns to when she needs relationship advice.

Morgan and Hotch follow her out of the room. Morgan yells, "I do have to protect you, it's my job as the father of our child to ensure it's safety!"

Emily whips around, shocked that he has just exposed their relationship and her pregnancy to the whole team and station.

"Derek, I would never, you hear me never, do anything to jeopardize the safety of our baby. It is just surveillance, just to see if the unsub even attends the Parent Support Meetings. If I thought for an instant that our baby's life would be in danger I would never had agreed," Emily's voice had tailed off showing the hurt and betrayal that was evident on her face until she whispered, "You should know that!"

Emily turned on her heel and walked away, but before Derek could chase after her Hotch called them back.

"Am I correct in assuming that you and Prentiss are involved?"

"Yeah, she's having my baby. And I want to ask her to marry me." Morgan replies while rubbing the back of his head and staring at his feet.

While pinching the bridge of his nose Hotch says, "You know I'm going to have to report this when we return to Quantico."

"Before you do Hotch, just hear me out..." and Morgan starts with his plan.

*END FLASHBACK*

In the end one of the local cops went undercover, but because she was not a trained profiler she missed the main characteristics of their unsub. It took the team and extra 2 days to catch their error and in that time another women was killed. Eventually, they caught the scum bag before he could ruin anymore lives.

Emily and Derek kept avoiding each others eyes. Finally their eyes locked and Derek broke the silence.

"Em, I'm sorry. I just couldn't willingly let you get hurt. I know you would never hurt our child but I couldn't say that about the unsub. You have to know it's not just the baby I'm worried about, I'm concerned for your safety too."

"No Derek, I'm sorry. I know you were just looking out for us, but next time could we talk in private. Now the whole team knows about us, and half of the Plymouth, New Hampshire police station too." She said with a sigh.

Derek with a look of defeat he asks with a hint of sarcasm, "Am I really that bad?"

Quickly realizing her mistake, Emily says, "Derek, I'm not ashamed of us, it just the pregnancy is so new and I wanted to be sure that it was tue and we were stable before we announced anything."

"Well you won't have to worry. I'm transferring to another unit. Counter-Terrorism is looking for a new Unit Chief and bomb specialist."

"What! Derek! We can work this out, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted to harshly, I-"

Morgan quickly cuts her off realizing what she was thinking, "No Emily, calm down." he says with smirk at the look of panic on her face. "Babe, I'm leaving so it won't disrupt our work. I'm in this for the long run, plus I'll be getting the promotion they keep offering me."

"Oh...really?" Emily asks when she has calmed down, realizing he was not leaving her.

"Em, this means we can be together, hey look at me." Reaching his hand across to her chin so she was looking him in the eye, he sees she had started to tear up.

"You did that f-for me?" She asks, surprised that he was willing to sacrifice the BAU- his life- for her and their family. No one had ever willingly given up so much for her.

"Yeah, because now I can do this and not care who sees!" He states as his lips claim hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," She whispers in his ear.

"Em, baby, you don't need to whisper. No one can stop us now. And I love you too." he replies as they lean in for another kiss. This time it is full of passion and she immediately opens her mouth to him when his tongue asks for entrance. They break apart when they need air, but he keeps his hands on her cheeks. With one last peck they pull apart.

With a smile Emily grabs his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, "Come on, lets get out of here and head home."

Derek jumps up and replies "You can finally change your address in your personal folder and we can sell your apartment now."

The couple leaves the pub hand in hand after paying for their drinks. About 20 minutes later, Reid returns to the table. He looks around realizing everyone had left.

"Are you serious! They left me again!" he groans. He picks up his bag and heads out of the pub to catch a taxi. Wondering how he can be forgotten three times in a row! Hopefully next team outing won't make it four.


End file.
